A funny vacations
by Fer20Diaz
Summary: Rin told Len that Kuroneko is coming, and for his surprise, for a WEEK. He's gonna survive long enough she's gonna stay or he will fall in love with the cat girl? 96NekoxLen story. Dedicated to LovelyDemon :3
1. Chapter 1

A funny vacations

Summary: Rin told Len that Kuroneko is coming, and for his surprise, for a WEEK. He's gonna survive long enough she's gonna stay or he will fall in love with the cat girl? Dedicated to LovelyDemon :3

A/N: Sorry for not post this until today LovelyDemon, but I'm being busy with school and that stuff and I couldn't (plus I have to translate it to English and I'm lazy :P) BUT now I have vacations YAY. Time to do nothing! Err, Time to post this story! Enjoy!

Another A/N in Spanish: Que tal mis camaradas chilenos! No se acabó el mundo, eh? Viva Chile mierda! Hora de publicar historias! Debo decir que al final no voy a publicar esta historia en español, me da "lata", mucho enredo con las traducciones y como que no me va el escribir historias en español, Disfruten!

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Len…" Rin said trying to wake him up.

No answer

"Len wake up, it's already midday" she insist

"Today is Saturday… and we have vacations… leave me" he answer snuggling into his pillow

"I know what to do to wake you up"

"Don't dare to throw me water or I swe-"

"No, it's another thing" she cut him off, giggling.

"I'm not for jokes" now he was laying in his side, staring at her

"It's not a joke, it's a favor"

"What?" he tilted his head, confuse

"Guess who come tomorrow ~"

"…Who?"

"Your girlfriend, Kuroneko ~"

"WHAT?!" he get up, roughly

"Mhm" she nodded

"You're kidding?"

"Nope, so treat her nicely"

"You don't know how much I love you" he said sarcastically

" I know~ and I told her you invited her"

"Rin…"

"Yeah?"

"You're a big ass-!"

Len's phone rang, he answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Len-kun" '_No, not her. Please not her. Why did I don't look who was calling?'_

"Kuroneko?!"

"Irony" Rin said teasingly. I glare at her.

"Len-kun I don't expect you to answer the phone, you normally don't" _'yeah, I cut her when I see it's her.'_

"Em, I'm always… busy"

"By the way, I call to ask, well, if it's not too much trouble… I can go today"

"Today?" '_Mental facepalm in 3…2…1…'_

"Of course, Kuro-chan," Rin said, snatching the phone from Len "of course you can come today and stay the time you want!"

"Thank you, Rin-chan!" Kuroneko answer happily

"Yeah, thank you Rin-chan" Len repeat sarcastically

"At what time can I go?"

"Soon as possible"

"Okay, in a couple of hours I'll be there"

"Hurry up, Len is anxious to see you, bye" and with that, she cut the phone.

"What the hell did you do?!" I scream

"I told you before, a favor"

"How in the holy hell is that a favor?!"

"C'mon Len, have courage and tell her your feelings"

"My what?

"Don't try to deny it, you like her, don't you?"

"O-Of course not, she's a maniac, a-and a stalker"

"The blush in your face tell me the opposite"

"J-Just shut up, I have enough with her coming today"

* * *

A/N: There it is, it's a little short, the next will be more long. Hope you like it LovelyDemon!


	2. Chapter 2 Kuroneko's arrival

A/N: I know… I said I was gonna update this like 2 months ago… God, I'm lazy xD But here it is. Weeks ago I look at the graphics of my viewers and realize I have readers of so many countries o.O I feel special. And I feel sad 'cause nobody review T-T

A funny vacations: Chapter 2: Kuroneko's arrival

"Oh no, oh no, oh no!" Len said while he walk in circles

"Len, calm down, be a man!"

"How can you tell to calm down when I'm gonna be who knows how long with a girl that the only thing she want is eat my 'banana'… Literally"

"What?"

-Flashback-

A year ago.

I was sitting on the couch of our house, doing nothing, like always, when Kuroneko sit beside me coming out of nowhere.

"Len-kuuun~" Kuroneko said with a rare tone, Kuroneko's rare tone, I ignore her. She was staring at me.

"Leeeeen-kuuuuun~" I ignore her again, now she was too close to my cheek, what's with the space?

Suddenly she grab my cheek and began to pull it.

"I'm talking to you~" she said playfully

"Ow, Kuroneko that hurts"

"Then don't ignore me, baka" she pull one more time

"Okay, okay, what do you want?" she let go my (now red) cheek.

"Nothing~"

"Then why are you bothering me?"

"Don't know, don't care. I enjoy be with you"

"You're annoying" I said, she giggled then kiss my red cheek that is redder than before.

"Okay, just… D-Don't kiss me again"

"I don't promise anything"

"I repeat, you're annoying"

5 minutes later

"Len-kun?"

"What do you want now?"

"Can I sit on your legs?"

"Em, no" I said annoyingly, she was staring at me "You're gonna do it anyway, right?" I ask

"You know me well~" Suddenly she tackle me on the couch, grab my arms and sit on me, totally immobilized, that girl doesn't know when to stop?

"W-What are you doing? Get off of me!"

"No~"

"Now!"

"Nope~"

"Please?" I put my better puppy eyes

"No~"

"Oh c'mon!... Okay, what I need to do?"

"1. You have to beg me and 2. You have to call me 'My beautiful Kuro-chan'"

"What!? No way, I'm gonna release by myself!" I try and try. I couldn't. God, Kuroneko is strong, how did she do that? I want to know. Maybe the tapioca.

"You give up?" Ugh I'm gonna regret this

"Can you please let me go?" she was still staring at me. I have to say it, right?

"My beautiful Kuro-chan" Kuroneko simply smile

"Oh my god!" a familiar voice said

Rin's PoV

I was talking to Haku, my best friend, on facebook

"My brother is so boring -.-"

"Your telling me, he is downstairs with Kuroneko doing 'I don't know' what"

"With Kuroneko? :O I smell some romantic moment 1313"

"Yeah you're right! I'm going downstairs and see what are they doing ;D"

"You owe me 5.000 pesos if they're doing romantic stuff"

"And you owe me 10.000 if they're kissing"

"Deal!"

(Fast A/N: 5.000 pesos = 10 dollars ; 10.000 pesos = 20 dollars)

I go downstairs quietly with my videocamera and I couldn't believe what I see, Kuroneko was in top of Len and he call her 'My beautiful Kuro-chan'. I couldn't stand too much without squeal

"Oh my god!"

Len's PoV

"Rin this is not what you think it is!" I stand up and Kuroneko fell on the couch. I couldn't release before, why… okay forget it.

"Right, right. I… think I interrupt something important, I'm going to my room" she wink at me then leave. Holy devil. I look at Kuroneko, she was still smiling and her eyes were shining. Hate that girl, right?

"What? What do you want 'My beautiful Kuro-chan?'" I said sarcastically. However, she don't understand, I have to think twice before I say something.

"huh?"

"What?"

"Y-You just call me-?" she blush. Really? It's like the first time.

"DON'T MISSUNDERSTAND-!"

"Len-kun~!" She tackle me. AGAIN. But now on the floor and start kissing me EVERYWHERE. No, except that place… right, my mouth. At this rate I will lose my chastity.

Thanks to God Rin's not here… Or that's what I thought at the moment.

-End of Flashback-

Few hours later

"Remember last year?"

"When I film you two kissing and Haku owe me 10.000 pesos?"

"Yeah, exact- You did what?"

"Nothing~"

*Ding Dong*

"Help me!" I hug her. I know, I'm a coward. But I don't care, its Kuroneko. She's scary sometimes… Always.

"Okay otōto, go get the door. I don't imagine who it is" she wink

"You're evil. You go"

"Nope, I have to get ready"

"For what?"

"A double date"

"A what?! With who?!"

"Lenka and I with other two guys" Gosh "Yeah Len, I have social life, unlike you"

"Hey! I have social life"

"Yeah, you're hugging me 'cause you don't want to see a girl"

"...Good point"

*Ding Dong*

"Help me!" I hugged her more tightly.

"Just… Just go!" she yell

"Okay onē-chan" I give up

I go downstairs cursing everything, I look outside the window and I see her. She was really here. I'm screwed.

I'm not gonna open the door

I'm not gonna open the door

I'm not gonna open the door…

*Ding Dong*

"LEN!" Rin yell in anger. I give up

I open the door.

"Ehm… Hi Kuro-"

"Len-kun~!" Yeah, it is what you're thinking. She TACKLE me. "I miss you, I miss you, I miss you so much!" she said while she hugged me tightly on the floor. God, go away bad memories.

"L-Leave me breath, Kuroneko-san"

"Huh-uh. Its Kuro-chan for you" she order me then sit on me. I was immobilized. "Daisuki~" I blushed

"D-Don't say that, o-okay?"

"I don't promise anything" Did I just have a déjà vu? "Daisuki~" Oh God.

"My, my, what do we have here?" Rin said while she and Lenka come from upstairs and see us in that position, maybe she knew this was gonna happen, she is a witch sometimes. Scary.

"Konnichiwa Rin-chan, Lenka-chan~!" Kuroneko get up and hug them. Since when they're so good friends?

"Soooo… What are you doing?" Lenka said. I shut Kuroneko's mouth before she could say something embarrassing.

"Nothing just saying hello, that's all"

"Oh, right" she wink. Rin and Lenka are so similar. Scary. In my life everything is scary.

"Well, you're going out, right?" Just go away

"Yeah, we're going out now. You two are gonna have time for yourselfs" Wait, what?!

"Yeah, yeah, just go, we're gonna be fine. Don't worry" Kuroneko said

"Wha-?!" Now she shut me and just smile "Sayōnara~" Damn everything. I think I'm cursed

A/N: Fer's Japanese dictionary (xD): otōto = little brother (For me, Rin is the older sister); onē-chan = sister; konnichiwa = hi, hello; sayōnara = goodbye, bye

(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻


	3. Chapter 3 A normal day with Kuroneko

A funny vacations chapter 3: A normal day with Kuroneko

A/N: This chapter is in Len's POV

* * *

Chapter 3: A normal day with Kuroneko

"Hm, hm, hm~" she started humming, looking at the ceiling, smiling, then looking at my nervous face when they left. She's planning something, I know what it is, she better make it quick.

"Stop torturing me, I know what you want. Just hurry up and do it." I said like ten seconds later of her doing that.

Then she smile, take a step forward and kiss my cheek. A five-second kiss. I blush… What? What do you want me to do? If I didn't do that she would have kiss me roughly, so I let her do it nicely before she did that.

"Okay, sooooo~…What do you want to do the rest of the day?" Goddamnit. I definitely don't thought of that.

"The rest of the day?! Ehm, I-I don't know" I stutter

"Well, we can go outside, we can go shopping, we can go eat ice cream, we can walk through the park, or we can stay here and talk" she smile again. Wow, she really loves me.

"Well, it is like 2 of the afternoon. And today I have to go buy groceries."

"If you want I'll go with you~" yeah, so romantic. Wait, what!?

"O…kay, then"

* * *

In the market.

Suddenly, she grab my hand and put a straight face saying "It's a daaaaate~, right?"

I want nothing but kill myself.

When we got home, it was like 4 and a half. Now that Rin is not here, I have to cook. Maybe, just maybe, I let Kuroneko help me. Better go ask her.

"Hey Kuroneko-san, I have to cook, you can help me if you want."

"Of course! What do you want to make?"

"I don't know, what do you want to eat?"

"Anything made by you is fine with me~" this is not going anywhere

"Alright then… you want… some omelettes?"

"Yay!"

* * *

When we finish cooking. Or I must say, when she finished because she don't let me do almost anything. We began to eat, I was surprised in how delicious was that.

"Wow, I don't know you cook so well Kuroneko-san"

"First, it's forbidden to you call me Kuroneko-san again, just call me Kuro-chan. Second, thank you" she smile

"You're welcome, K-Kuro-chan" Well, it wasn't that hard. Plus she's happy now.

* * *

Now it's like 7. Now that I remember well, how long is Kuroneko gonna stay here?

"Kuroneko-sa-" Wait, wait, wait. Where are you going tongue. "Kuro-chan?"

"What is it~?"

"How… How long are you staying here?"

"A week, why?" Wait, A WEEK?!

"Oh… hehehe… it's nothing" Really? Rin is dead.

* * *

A/N: Hi!... I'm thinking in update short chapters, but, the good part is that I'll update more soon if I'll do that. This chapter is dedicated to sweet96neko. Muchas gracias de verdad, tu review me alegro el día y me dio ánimo para continuar :D espero que te guste.


	4. Chapter 4 They're going out?

A funny vacations chapter 4: They're going out?

A/N: :3

* * *

I wake up the other day and rubbed my eyes.

"Ugh, I have a strange dream with-"

"With who?" some familiar voice said. Oh no. It wasn't a dream, she indeed is here. And she was pocking my nose. I guess that's how I wake up.

"W-With anyone. What time is it?"

"10:00 AM"

"Ugh. It's to earlier, don't wake me up until 1" I whined and cover my head with the sheets.

"Rin told me not to let you sleep until too late"

"She told you that? And where is Rin anyway?" I ask and almost immediately my phone vibrate.

"Speaking of the devil. She sent me a message" I took my phone and read it.

* * *

From Rin(demon thingy): Sent at 10:02 AM

Hi Len! I just wanna say that I'm not arriving 'till 11:00 PM. I'm gonna stay all the day in Haku's house. Have fun you two! Chu~

* * *

"Indeed were gonna have fun!" Kuroneko suddenly shout. I let out a small gasp. I don't notice her there. "If you want, I'll make you breakfast, and prepare your clothes while you take a shower" she told me.

"You're like a nanny, you know?"

* * *

"Kuronekoooooo!" I shout, I was in the bathroom.

"Coming!" she run up the stairs. "What happened?" she asks

"I tought you said you will prepare my clothes. Hurry up, I'm freezing" I sound arrogant but it looks like she didn't mind

"Oh, yeah yeah. One second. Where are your boxers?"

"In the second drawer. Don't do anything 'unnecessary'"

* * *

Kuroneko's POV

I went to Len's room to pick up his clothes. When I see a pile of dirty clothes on the floor. 'It's so dirty in here' I tought. 'But he is my dirty boy~'

When I grab his dirty clothes, a pair of dirty boxers fell to the floor. I look at it.

'You're such a perv' a voice in my head told me. 'But,' I replied in my mind 'No one has to know this, right?'

I put the rest of the clothes aside and grab the boxers and began to smell them. It smells like heaven. I giggled. I feel something falling from my nose. I touch it. 'Hm, a nosebleed' I tell to myself 'Wait, oh no, I dirtied the boxers!' I gasp.

"Kuroneko! What it's taking you so long?"

"E-Em. O-One second!" I put them in my pocket to wash them later. I grab Len-kun's clean clothes and give them to him.

"Thank you" Len said.

* * *

Len's POV

I get out of the bathroom and go downstairs.

I found my breakfast on the table, and Kuroneko sitting on the couch, staring at me.

"Hope you like your breakfast" she smile

"Ok," I sit down on the table "Itadakimasu" I began eating.

* * *

"Thank you, it was delicious, Kuro-chan"

"Glad you like it"

"Em, I have to talk with you" I sit beside her.

"What is it?"

"Look, I have no problem of you staying as long as you want," her eyes full of hope and a big smile on her face "but we have to put some rules"

"Whatever you want, Len-kun"

"First, don't answer the door nor the phone if I didn't let you. Second, I don't want you to stalk me in front of other people. Third, my laptop is out of reach. And fourth, I don't want to see empty tapioca containers on the floor. Got it?"

"o… on… the… floor. Got it!" she was writing that on a small notebook. I let pass that.

* * *

My phone rang.

"Hi, sis" I sound annoyed.

"How are you doing?" she laugh.

"Better than I expected, actually"

"Oh really" she sound surprise

"Shut up!" I blush

"Okay, okay. Calm down. What are you two gonna do the rest of the day?"

"I… don't know. Yesterday was the same"

"Well, I have a plan"

"No, Rin. Just no! Rin? Hey!" she cut the phone

At that moment I heard Kuroneko's phone ringing. 'Oh no' I go look for Kuroneko.

* * *

Kuroneko's POV

"Rin? Hey!" I heard Len shout. And almost immediately my phone rang. I know what is happening. I go hide and answer the phone.

"Hi, Rin-chan"

"Hi, Kuro-chan! Do you want to go out with Len today?"

"Out? Where?" I tried not to sound too eager.

"Go eat ice cream, I'll pay. All you have to do is convince him"

"But how?"

"Kuroneko! Where are you?" Len scream.

"Is that Len?"

"Yeah, what should I do?"

"Give him the phone"

"O-kay. Here Len-kun!" I tell him where I was

"Are you talking with Rin?" he asks me.

"Yeah, here you are, she wants to talk with you" he look at me. Hesitating. And took the phone.

"Hi?"

"Lenny~!"

"What do you want?" he was annoyed

"You're gonna be having a date with Kuroneko today"

"What?!" he blushed "No!" he look at me and I smile. Then he look away.

"You're going eating ice cream together"

"I already tell you no"

"I'll pay"

"…"

"…"

"… Go prepare yourself, Kuroneko"

"Really~?!" they shout in unison.

"Yeah, yeah. But remember. This. isn't. a. date."

"You like free ice cream, don't you?" Rin said

"Shut up"

I owe one to Rin-chan.

* * *

A/N: New record. I write this on 2 days. Fuck yeah!


	5. Chapter 5 Ice cream

A/N: My cousin: Oh, that's the Chinese or Korean cartoon you like. What is her name?

Me: She's Miku :)

My mind: Not all Asians are from China, you damn moron.

My cousin: And what is the name of her red-haired friend?

Me: …Who?

My cousin: Show me an image

Me: *showing him an image of all the vocaloids*

My cousin: Hm… that one.

Me: She's Luka

My mind: How in the hell you see her hair red?!

My other cousin: You're an emo?

My cousin: No, she is a Japanese fan, right?

Me: Em, I'm an otaku

My cousin: An itaku?

My mind: Go kill yourselves

Me: …An Otaku :)

That's why I don't like people looking at me while I'm looking at Miku. And they were only 1 and 3 years younger than me. And I'm 13… Now the story xD By the way, this chapter is dedicated to: "The Night Shades"! hehe that sound so cool.

I think last chapter has too many errors. Forgive that please, people who speak English. I need seriously to study more English. It's becoming a problem. Because I don't really studied English. I learn on my own, playing videogames in English (believe me, it works), school don't do sh*t.

Forgive me for the people who comes and there's no new chapter, but people comes xD

You need to read the story A Shoulder to Cry On by Pandapper (Yay, publicity xD)

Chapter 5: Ice cream

"Len-kun! Aren't you ready yet? You give up, my kawaii tsundere?

"Right, right. And I'm no tsundere!" Len whined "Let's go free ice- I mean, Kuro-chan" Who am I kidding. I thought. It's not free, Rin tricked me, she told me she would pay later but I don't trust her.

"Don't try to deny it, Len-kun," Kuroneko teased "It IS a date" I blush

"For the tenth time. IT'S NOT A DATE!" Kuroneko giggled.

When they were walking, Kuroneko suddenly grab Len's hand. Len took it off immediately. Kuroneko got mad and grab it again along with his arm like her life depends on it. Len give up and let it stay like that.

What they didn't know is that someone was spying them.

"Here we are, Kuro-chan. Happy?" I said as we reached to the ice cream shop.

"Very. Sit there, I'll be going to buy the ice cream"

"Here" I give her enough money to buy two ice creams.

After a while she come back with ONE ice cream.

"Kuroneko, what's the meaning of this?"

"We are sharing an ice cream~" What?!

"No way… And what did you do with the rest of the money?"

"What rest~?"

"…You buy tapioca, right?"

"It's that okay?" she's so predictable.

"Okay okay, but just this one"

"Soooooooo, you want ice cream or not?" Em, no. Wait, that's banana ice cream with chocolate chips. Aaah! That's my favorite. And she knew that.

'No Len, you have to be strong!' a voice in my head told me.

'B-But I really want of that' I replied in my mind.

'No, you have to keep your dignity!'

'Just a little bit'

'No!'

'…I don't care of dignity'

'Wait, no-!'

"Of course I want" I finally told Kuroneko when I finish fighting with myself. Screw you dignity, I want ice cream. Wow, now I'm talking like Kaito.

She giggled, grab a little bit on the spoon and give it to me. "Say 'ah~'" she said.

"Aaah" I said as she give it to me in my mouth. Wait, that's what couples do.

Then she grab a little more and ate it. Definitely what couples do. I'm sharing an ice cream with my stalker.

Suddenly I heard a giggle. What the-?

I look around, and behind a tree I see a piece of green hair. I recognize her immediately.

"Gumi!" I shout. She gasped as she get out of behind that tree, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hi Len, Kuroneko" she nervously giggled while she waved at us. Hiding her phone.

"What are you doing~?" I said while I fake smile to intimidate her.

"It's not what you think it is, Rin told me- No! She didn't told me anything, what are you talking about? Hehe…he" she's obviously very nervous.

"Sooooo, you don't care if I borrow your phone?"

"NO! I mean… It's not like someone told me to spy you or anything." She's bad at telling lies. I knew that so I tried to take advantage. It went very well.

She realizes what she has just done and ran away. I'm too tired to run, she can go away… For now.

We continue to eat that, oh delicious, ice cream. When we finish, we headed to my home when Kuroneko grab my arm just like before. Oh god.

A/N: 96neko: *whispers* this is %50 author's notes

Fer: Hey! Who told you to speak? Go back and take care of Lenny for me.

O…kay? What do you think? It's a little bit short, I know. Like when I'm in school I don't go out of the classroom on the break, I stay writing in my phone ideas what come to my head in the moment. While my friends stare at me like, like what the "F" are you writing? *sighs*

By the way, I'm planning (not in the near future, maybe) doing a dance video but I can't decide a song, so all of you can watch at that girl with seriously mental and social problems behind this story. Here a list, I want you to decide: Monochrome Dream Eater [Len](Project diva f); Toluthin Antenna [Len]; Shake it! [Miku]; Dancing Samurai [Gakupo]; Kiss me Aishiteru [°C-ute]; Cyber Thunder Cider [VY1]; Spring Shower [?]; Bad Apple [Touhou(?]… my destiny is on your hands.


	6. Chapter 6 What is SHE doing in here!

A funny vacations chapter 6: What is SHE doing in here?!

A/N: Hi! From beforehand, before-arm and before-elbow, I would have update earlier but my mom punishes me… Last Saturday, my dad buys the game Minecraft to me (Yay! :D) and the rest of the day and the entire Sunday I keep playing Hunger Games and that night I just can't shut my eyes and fell asleep at 5 AM. The Monday on school, besides that I was sleepy, it gives me a very strong headache so I ask my mom to pick me up earlier. When we reach to my house she scold me xD and take my laptop away for the rest of the week.

What more… I'm freezing to death here.

Well I think the end of this chapter it's a little bit more… romantic? XD Tell me what do you think.

* * *

Chapter 6: What is SHE doing in here?!

Next morning, my sister tricked me again. She don't even arrive, I don't have to trust her so much.

*Ding-Dong*

"Huh? The bell? Maybe Rin arrive after all, I don't think she would leave her brother just like that, right?

…

Right?

…

Oh right, the door. "Com-!" "Coming!" Kuroneko yell before me. I tell her not to answer the door! "Kuroneko!" I shout as I run downstairs. If it isn't Rin, I don't want anyone to know, at least for now, that Kuroneko it's staying in my house. But when I reached downstairs, Kuroneko was at half a second to answer the door. Too late.

"Hi, welcome to the Kagamine resi-"We both froze. Kuroneko's face immediately changes to one of pure anger. In the door was a person I was definitely avoiding at least for the rest of the summer. She was worse than Kuroneko. She is an angel compared to her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?! Len, what is SHE doing in here?!" She yelled at me. Wow, she called me Len, the thing is serious.

"I don't know!" I defend myself. I AM afraid of Kuroneko when she's angry. Especially when it's with HER.

"I was about to ask the same thing, Len-kun what is she doing in your house? You're mine remember?" SHE said.

'3…2…1… Cat fight!'

Kuroneko jump at her. I have to grab her by the waist before she scratches her.

"Thank you, Len-kun. Look Kuroneko-san, he loves me more."

"Let me go Len-kun! Let me rip her head off!" she resist. Time to use your muscles Len, this girl is serious.

"He would never let you do something to my beautiful face. Me, the fabulous, glamorous and of course cute, Neru Akita" Ugh.

"You forgot noisy, stupid, psychopath… Do I need to keep going?" some familiar voice said. A few meters away was a pale boy, with short, dark shade hair and an ahoge on the top of his head, and his eyes were blood-red color. Like Kuroneko's. "Kuro-kun?" I said "What are you doing here?"

Kurotane Piko, brother of Utatane Piko, like his completely inverse.

"You're so mean, Kuro-kun! Anyway, he's my bodyguard, in case of something like this happen. I expected Rin but never this dirty mess of girl" Neru said in her arrogant tone of voice that sickens me. Kuroneko try to scratch her again, I have to stop her. She was still in my arms- and that sounds horribly wrong.

"First," Kuro-kun said "I'm Kurotane-san for you. Second, I'm not your bodyguard, you pull me all the way here because no one else wanted," he looked at me. "She went to our house and Piko refuse and told me to do it. That smile of him sicken me." He looked back at Neru. "And third, I don't even tolerate you. The reason I'm not running away it's because Len is my friend… And Kuroneko too, hi Kuro-chan"

"Hi Kuro-kun" she waved at him more calmed than before. Now I have two Kuros in my house.

* * *

Neru convince me to let her enter to my house. We sat on the couch don't doing anything. Well, at least I wasn't doing anything. I have one cat in each arm, every now and then they shared glances that said 'If you touch him I'll kill you'. And, to tease me, Kuro-kun sat on the couch in front of me, take his phone and began to film me. Why everyone film me anyway?

"Kuro-kun?" I said but not interrupting the glance fight.

"Sup?" he said not looking at me.

"You're gonna send that video to Rin, don't you?"

"Why should I?" I notice some sarcasm in his voice. Suddenly Neru grab my arm and yell "He's mine!"

"No," Kuroneko grab my other arm and began to pull it. "Len-kun IS mine!" Neru pull as well. I'm not the last piece of pizza!

"Len-kun is dying" I said but they didn't hear me. Kuro-kun was enjoying himself. You can tell by the smile on his face.

"How can you say it's yours?" Neru asks.

"We had a date yesterday" she smile. Maybe… just maybe, if I tell her I had a… date… with Kuroneko she would leave me.

"What?!" Neru and Kuro-kun shout in unison.

"Please don't ask, Kuro-kun" I beg him.

"O…kay"

"What's the meaning of this, Len-kun? Are you cheating on me?"

"No one wants to be with you" I whisper. Kuroneko giggled.

"Excuse me? If you have something to say, say it aloud. Anyway, what do you mean by a date?" then she point at Kuroneko. "Or it's another of your fantasies?" She evilly smile. You can do it, Len.

"Yeah it was a d-date. You have a problem?" All of them, and Kuroneko above all, were extremely confused. Good, they believe it. I release my left arm where Neru was grabbed and grab Kuroneko's hand instead. Go for it, Len. You can handle this.

"Yeah I'm dating Kuro-chan. We are a couple" I have to be careful not to say more than I have.

"O-Okay that's so sudden" Kuro-kun said. Please don't say something unnecessary like you always do. He smile. Oh no.

"If she is your girlfriend then kiss her" What?! I blush. Kuroneko too.

"What?! But Kuro-ku-" Neru tried to speak but Kuro-kun immediately silenced her.

"If I do it you would leave?" I said looking down from embarrassment.

"Yeah"

"But Kuro-ku-!" He silences her again.

"Go ahead"

I look at Kuroneko. Well, he didn't say where to kiss her, right?

I leaned forward, her face deep red, then kissed her cheek. It lasted like three or four seconds, but it was enough for Kuro-kun.

"Well Neru, time to go home"

"What? No, she's stealing my man!" Kuro-kun grabs her and pull her outside. Before he leave, he pointed at his phone and winked at me. He record it. Now what will Rin thi- wait, what happened with Kuroneko? She… She's not moving.

I already get my arm back and don't even realize. She was there… looking at the floor. Touching the place where I kiss her. Stoned and… smiling?... But not a normal smile… she was really happy, I could tell. Such a beautiful smile, I have to say.

I think what I just did touch her heart, and it feels… good.

…Stop daydreaming, Len. Talk to her.

"Em, Kuroneko?" no response. "Kuro-chan?" still no response. "Honey?" I teased her. It works.

"Ah what?... Oh sorry, I was just… On another place, that's all… By the way, I think I'm gonna stay in my room for the rest of the day." She avoids my gaze all the time. Then she then get up and leave. Leaving me confused.

It's strange. It feels strange. But good at the same time. What is this feeling?

D-Don't tell me I'm falling in love with her, right? That's impossible! But… I'm not that uncomfortable with the idea… What am I thinking? Of course I'm uncomfortable!

* * *

A/N: Long chapter… a little. I don't know, I write this at 2 AM, maybe that's the thing.

About the dance, I'm planning on dance Bad Apple, I already decided. Later, Shake it!

As I already said, not in the near future.

I don't know why, but when I was writing this, I imagine Neru with the voice of Natalia from Tales of the Abyss, and the line "If you have something to say, say it aloud." Was from there.


End file.
